


A Wish Your Heart Makes

by zebraljb



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: All Eggsy's life he's been wishing for things...never realizing that one man could make them all come true.(rated Teen and Up for language only)
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560508
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Prompt #2 - Wish

Eggsy looks over to where his mother is crying at the table. She does that a lot these days. Ever since the tall man came and told them his Da wasn’t never coming back. This time she’s crying over papers. Lots of papers all over the table and the floor and her lap. Eggsy inches up to the table and peers over the top. He’s only six, but he knows his ABCs. He sees “B-I-L-L” and “O-V-E-R-D-U-E” and other words he doesn’t know. “Mum,” he says.

“Not now, Babe,” she mutters, wiping away her tears.

“Yes, now,” he says stubbornly. He shoves the papers from her lap and wriggles his way up, forcing her to push her chair back a bit. “I love you, Mum.”

“Oh, Egg, I love you, too.” Mum wraps her arms around him and holds him close, like she did when he was a little boy. But he’s a big boy now, and he tells her so.

“I’m a big boy,” Eggsy says into her jumper. “But not big enough. I wish I could take care of you, Mum. I wish I could make you stop crying. I wish I could get you a house with a garden. I wish I could make you smile, could make you never have to cry.”

“Oh, Babe…I wish that too.”

Eggsy hides behind the sofa as Bill and Mum yell. He likes Bill. Bill treats him like a grown up, even though he’s only eight. Bill lets him pick what ice cream flavor he wants, and Bill helps him with his homework. Bill used to always make Mum smile, but now they yell a lot. Bill says Mum’s afraid of commitment, whatever that means. Mum says he’s just gonna leave anyway, why not now. “I wish someone would stay,” Eggsy whispers. Before Bill it was Stan, and before Stan it was Fred. “I wish someone would love me enough to stay.”

Eggsy watches sorrowfully as the other gymnasts get on the bus, putting on a fake smile as he waves goodbye. “Wish you could come, Eggsy!” Someone yells.

Eggsy shrugs and just keeps waving. He wants to get on that bus, desperately wants to join his teammates. But he’s no longer on the team. And he LOVED gymnastics. Loved the way he could make his body twist and turn. Loved the way people gasped as they watched. He’s sure his father would have gasped. His Da would have been amazed. “Wish I could do something to make you proud, Da,” Eggsy mutters to himself. He angrily kicks a rock and starts walking away.

“You don’t ever lay a hand on her again, ya hear me?” Eggsy yells, earning an expected slap to the side of the face. When the stars subside and he can focus again, he gives Dean an angry shove in the chest. 

“Or what, Muggsy?” Dean says with a leer, smacking him on the other side of his head.

“Dean, please!” Mum begs, grabbing his arm. He throws her off.

“If ya don’t want me to lay a hand on HER, and you fight me when I hit YOU…” Dean meaningfully turns his head to look at the crib along the wall.

Eggsy slowly brings his arms down, and lowers his head to stare at the floor. The punch is quick and knocks the breath out of him. He crumples to the ground, holding his abdomen. “I wish I could make you fucking disappear,” he wheezes.

“Fuck,” Eggsy mutters, hanging up the phone. He stares at the table in front of him. They hope they don’t lose him as a customer? What the fuck? He knows this is it. His Mum is gonna be furious, and now he can’t do anything to help her. And what about Daisy? He moodily stares at the medal in his hand. “I wish I could make this whole night go away.”

Eggsy sits by Harry’s bed and simply looks at him. The hair is long and curling around his ears, and the beard, while not unbecoming, just isn’t Harry. “You’d hate this,” Eggsy realizes out loud. “You like looking your best…this ain’t your best.” Eggsy looks around and slowly takes Harry’s hand in his. “Know we ain’t had much time to hang out or nothing, but I get you, Harry. I know what you like.” Eggsy sighs and strokes the back of the elegant fingers. “You’re a real gent, ya know? Posh, well-mannered, real smart, too. Can tell you and Merlin are good friends, and he ain’t gonna be friends with an idiot.” Eggsy sighs again and studies the handsome face. “Wish you’d wake up, Harry. Working so hard to make you proud of me…wish you’d wake up and see it.”

Eggsy stumbles into the house on the Mews, wearily chucking his coat in the direction of the hook but carefully placing the Rainmaker in its holder. He leans against the front door and closes his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to dream for one moment that Harry’s upstairs, that he’ll come down and chastise Eggsy for making a mess of his foyer. Eggsy’s been working his arse off putting the world together, and this is the first down time he’s had in weeks. Merlin’s given him this house, stating it belongs to Kingsman officially but that Harry would like to know Eggsy was living in it. Harry.

Eggsy makes his way to the loo and splashes cold water on his face. He then looks up at Mr. Pickle. “Wish I could make it right, boy,” he whispers. “Wish I could apologize to him, tell him how sorry I am. Tell him I’m sorry I disappointed him.”

“What is he doing?” Eggsy gasps as he looks at the monitor on Merlin’s desk. Harry is in the gym, sparring with another agent, sweat causing his vest and shorts to cling to his slender body. Harry’s still too thin, although a proper diet and regular exercise are bringing tone back to his tall frame. “Is he supposed to be doing that?”

“He did more than that with you in Cambodia,” Merlin points out. “He’s trying to become Galahad again, even though he realizes he never can be. He’s trying to be the man he once was.”

“Don’t he know he’s perfect just the way he is?” Eggsy asks indignantly. “Don’t need to be nothing but himself. Wish he’d just fucking SEE that!”

“Maybe if someone TOLD him that, he’d listen,” Merlin says gently. Eggsy stares at him. “Especially a particular someone who has become his shadow. A particular someone whose company he welcomes above all others.”

“Merlin…”

“GO, Eggsy, or I will put you with Bors on your next mission.”

“You wouldn’t DARE!”

“Oh, I most certainly would. Now get your arse down to the gym.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy whispers.

Eggsy’s legs shake as he walks down to the gym. Merlin sees all, and apparently he REALLY sees all, even what Eggsy’s never admitted to anyone, even himself. He worships the ground Harry walks on, although knows those feelings could never possibly be reciprocated. Could they?

Harry’s shaking hands with the other agent as Eggsy enters the large room. Harry grabs a bottle of water and a towel, wiping his face and smiling in surprise as Eggsy walks over. “Eggsy! What a lovely surprise! Just a bit of exercise…working on my peripheral vision.” Harry smiles ruefully and points up at his eyepatch.

“You realize you don’t gotta do all this, right, Harry?”

“I beg your pardon?” Harry’s smile fades.

“Harry, you don’t need to prove nothing to nobody. You’re still the best man I ever met. You’re smart and brave as hell, holy fuck are you brave. You survived being shot in the head, and no one can ever take that away from you. Even if you ain’t…if you ain’t Galahad, you’re still a Kingsman, and that’s all you ever need to be. No matter what, you’re…you’re fucking incredible. I wish you’d listen…”

“I always listen to you, my boy,” Harry says softly, a strange look on his face.

“I…wot?” Eggsy stops mid-rant. “But I ramble on about nothing all the time…probably annoy the fuck outta you.”

“I like it when you ramble. It means…it means you’re giving me your time and attention.” Harry actually blushes. 

Eggsy blushes as well, studying his feet. “You’re like…you’re like the bloke I’ve been wishing for all my life. Know I’m not educated like you, but…”

“Please don’t.” Harry actually fidgets. “I’ve…I’m so proud of you, Eggsy.”

“You are?”

“Yes,” Harry says. He takes a step closer and freezes. “I simply…I never wanted to make an untoward advance that might embarrass you, or…”

Eggsy takes a moment to think, remembering the fond glances, the hands on his arm, the constant compliments. “I wish you’d make an advance, Harry…I think I’d like it.”

Harry’s arms are around him, his lips are on Eggsy’s…and Eggsy realizes he likes it very much.


End file.
